1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotatable elements such as those used to operate fishing reels through a crank handle and, more particularly, to a retainer element which prevents a securing element for the crank handle from repositioning as might allow inadvertent separation of the crank handle from the rotatable element.
2 Background Art
In a well known fishing reel construction, a line carrying spool is driven, either directly or indirectly, through a rotatable shaft that protrudes to externally of the fishing reel frame, to retrieve and/or pay out line. A protruding shaft portion is threaded and configured to key within an opening in a crank handle. A nut is fit on the threaded shaft portion and tightened to captively maintain the crank handle upon the shaft in keyed relationship therewith. During operation of the reel, there is a tendency of the nut to loosen, thereby requiring the user to re-tighten the nut or risk losing the nut and releasing the crank handle.
To avoid this problem, retainer elements have been devised which are fit over the free shaft end to make a keyed connection with a nut tightened thereon. A screw is directed through the retainer element and into the crank handle to prevent the retainer element from rotating around the shaft axis relative to the crank handle. An undercut is normally formed in a bore through the retainer element to allow the screw head to be flush with or below the external surface of the retainer element, for purposes of aesthetics and to avoid exposure of the screw head to the user.
Designers of fishing reels generally strive to minimize the number of assembly steps to minimize manufacturing time and costs. In assembly lines, the installation of the screw through the retainer element and into the crank handle requires a separate step.
While functionality is a prime consideration, aesthetics is also a consideration in the design of fishing reels. The head of the screw which holds the retainer element in place is exposed to view. Thus, the head is ideally designed to coordinate color- and style-wise with the appearance of the remainder of the reel.